


Chronicles of a Cat (honestly i prefer the term feline)

by HeyItsMeee



Series: Magical Got7 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bambam is a little shit, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Familiars, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humans, Hybrids, Magic, Magical Accidents, Other, Sorcerers, Witches, hybrids arent important in story, minor hybrids, shits cute, some dumb shit i made up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Summary: You are a witch, cursed by your brother, BamBam. The curse is for you to be an up-and-coming sorcerer, Jaebeom's familiar. You can't let Jaebeom know, but you're only cursed for a year. It would sound easy, but he has scary instincts.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Magical Got7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822720
Kudos: 4





	1. A Nice Day (and not so nice tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me drinking in the early morning so don't mind me I guess

"Hey, Bam," you greet your younger brother when he finally arrives at the café. "You're late."

BamBam pouts, sliding into the booth opposite yours. "Not even a greeting from my favorite older sister?"

"I said 'hey, Bam' you dumbass. And I'm your only sibling; of course I'm your favorite." Bam huffs and you hide a smile by taking a sip of your cinnamon latte.

"I can see your smile, (Y/N), meanie. One of these days I'll curse you." Usually he threatens you with messing up your appearance for the day, not with a curse. It doesn't matter anyway. He could never curse you.

"Don't be dumb, BamBam," you scold. "You majored in Glamour, not Offensive magic. If you even could cast a curse, by some miracle, it would last a week at most."

BamBam glares. "Watch me. You'll be a familiar to the next guy who walks through these café doors."

You hum, indulging in BamBam's certainty, and return to your drink. BamBam rolls his eyes and picks up his own drink, an extremely fancy drink that has enough sugar to give you diabetes ten times.

The café is almost closed, so you're not too worried about BamBam's so called "curse." At least once a week, he'll threaten to curse you, but never follows through. And, as you've mentioned before, Bam just doesn't have the right kind of magic for cursing.

If you're born or become a witch, you of course can perform basic magic. However, to learn more advanced magic, you must go to school to major in a type. BamBam majored in Glamour Magic, so while he can make himself or anyone else look absolutely stunning or completely different, he can't do much else in terms of advanced magic. Including curses.

You majored in Spellbinding Magic, the study of spells, following your paternal family's traditions of that line of magic. As a result, you know more about the inner workings of curses and other magical types, yet you can't cast one either. Your talent lies in spell formation and rules.

When you said BamBam can't cast a curse, you weren't joking. He can try, but it'd never be strong enough to take hold. Even it lasting for a week would be stretching it. And to change a witch's basic structure and life into something so different as a familiar, is unthinkable for his magical capabilities.

The café's about to close anyway. No one would walk through the doors by the time you leave. You finish your drink and wait for Bam to slurp up the dregs of his abomination of a drink, preparing to pay. God, you wished and prayed for the day Bam got a job so you don't have to pay for his unbelievably expensive drink.

When they finally finish, you drag Bam back to tour home to cook for him. You swear he and his roommate live off sweet drinks and ramen. As always, he complains, but the way he makes the soybean soup disappear in seconds and even takes leftovers home for his roommate (a sweet golden retriever hybrid named Yugyeom) tells you otherwise.

All in all, a nice day. You spent some time with your brother whom you haven't seen in a while due to his exams last month. You got threatened with a curse. You cooked. You ate dinner. Tomorrow, you have to head back to work.

Only, tomorrow you're not home when you wake up. You seem to be in some giant's arms. You shut your eyes tightly and then open them again to shake off the tiredness. It has to be a dream, right? It's just your brother pranking you. He got his TA and friend, Jackson, a fellow witch, to shrink you. Right?

Wrong.

When you open your eyes again, you see Im Jaebum is holding you in his admittedly hot arms. You jump, falling out of his arms. Surprisingly, you land on all fours and let out a meow.

Just what is going on, and are you going to have to kill BamBam?


	2. nice place, too bad im poor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EW exposition sucks in this

The answer is yes. You are going to have to kill BamBam. And you're going to burn his body so he can't even be buried. You'll get his inheritance too. You're unbelievably mad at Bam.

The dumbass you no longer claim as your brother did actually curse you. You don't know why it took so long to take hold, but now, you're currently the feline familiar of Im Jaebum, an up-and-coming sorcerer who just moved into your town.

"Oh, hey, pretty lady," Jaebum smiles down at you. You squawk in indignation, but it only comes out as a meow. Jaebum laughs. "You're the one that chose to be my familiar, cutie. Why are you so offended? Is it because I called you a pretty lady?"

You roll your eyes. "Yes, you dumb shit." It only comes out as a hiss.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Jaebum crouches down, and you glare at him. "Don't give me that look, please. What's your name?"

Dumbass. Doesn't he know the rules of having a familiar? He names the familiar. Yes, the familiar has it's own name, but it is almost never used by the companion. You roll your eyes. Jaebum notices and sighs. "Pick a name for me!" You growl out, and Jaebum raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're that kind of familiar." Well, duh. You're a witch before a familiar. If you give Jaebum your name, that would definitely be a problem.

It's not the same matter as a demon's name, however, witches' names do hold some type of power in them. The main problem is that you can't exactly avoid whatever name Jaebum picks. You don't want to have some dumb name. You sweat you'll kill him yourself if you're named Pewter or something.

"I'll name you Sesame! It's a cute name." Oh, god. Well, he's named you now. You can't separate until a year, as familiars must stay with their companion until a year has passed. Then they chose to either stay or go. You don't even know how long it will last, and you can't ask Bam, but you assume it will last a year. If not, at least you'll get to leave.

Oh, BamBam. You want to smack him. How dare he curse you. You don't know what you're going to do about work. You work for a spellbinding store, where you help customers understand what spells they would want to cast or get rid of, and help them find a way to do that. As BamBam says, it's like insurance but magic.

Your boss, a fairy named Mark, is kind enough, but you're worried as to how he and his part-time employee, Jinyoung, will handle the store.

Jinyoung, as an elf, has always been good at the working of spells. He is definitely more in touch with dark magic, but he does have connection to all types of magic. It's not that you're worried about. It's his prickly personality. You've known him for long enough that he's friendly, but if a customer is making his patience run thin...well, lets just say he's quite known among your town for his "impeccable" customer service.

Wait.

Mark.

He's a fairy. He can speak to any animal and familiar. Well, familiars can be understood, but there are still communication barriers. Anyways, Mark would understand your dilemma. Maybe he'd be able to help you. The only problem is Jaebum.

"Why are you so quiet, cutie?" In the middle of your thoughts, Jaebum had scooped you up and is carrying you to his home. You want to roll your eyes but decide against it. It would be in your best interests to act like a familiar. Just imagine if Jaebeom found out.

Not that you don't trust him. It's just that...well, you don't. You don't know him at all. You don't like to assume, but you also don't want to lose your reputation of being the strongest witch in your family line since your great great grandmother was born. If word got out that your brother, a glamour witch managed to curse you, you would be the laughingstock of the town.

It would just affect you either. BamBam hates the old magic-wielders of this town; the ones who run the town council. Unfortunately, you are part of the council and if they even have an inkling that you got cursed by your brother, they'd kick you off and replace you with your brother. Those misogynist dumbfucks would ruin BamBam.

And Mark. He'd be clowned for hiring you. He can't afford that; he's saving up to buy an apartment instead of just living in his shop. He's wanted that for years, and you're not about to put his dream into jeopardy. You're not worried about Jinyoung, though. He handles everything easily.

So now you need to lie low and look for an opening to find Mark. It seems like you won't be going anytime soon, though. You're in a part of town you don't know well. This is where the elite live. You, while you had the chance to when you joined the council, don't live here. Everything was too grand for you. Instead, you live in an apartment on the other side of town.

Looms like Jaebum is into this lifestyle, though. When he carries you into his apartment you almost screech at how big it is. The apartment itself could fit you, BamBam, and Yugyeom easily. You bet even Jaebum would be able to live with the three of you easily.

"Alright, now, lets go find you a bed. We'll also have to find some food. What do you eat?"

"Everything?"

"That doesn't sound like a sure answer," Jaebum grins. You just kind of want to scratch him, but hold back. You can deal with him later, once you figure out how the curse works. Instead, you opt to ignore him.

Jaebum chuckles, not put off by your cold attitude. "You know, you remind me of a good friend of mine. He's a fairy too, and while he seems like he'd be a nice guy, which he is don't get me wrong, he's so savage sometimes."

You nod, but your eye catches on a really, really, soft looking pillow. What you would give to just sleep on it. Jaebum seems to see what you're thinking about and laughs. "I'm gonna go to sleep since it's about time for my nap, so if you want to explore or sleep, be my guest."

This is your chance! You agree happily, and Jaebum moves the pillow to lie flat. "Knock yourself out," he laughs, and leaves for what you presume to be his room. Once you thinks he's gone, you immediately head off the couch to find an open window.

There's one in the bathroom, and you vaguely think to yourself that Jaebum doesn't really worry about his safety. Oh well, it works out in your favor. You get out of the window, silently thanking the feline body that you were able to squeeze out, and try to get your bearings.

You're on the wrong side of town from Mark's store, so you first try to find the road and make your way to the other end. You don't get far before you're lost, though. It's not your fault everything is so huge now and you can't see any signs.

You wander for a while until you see something that looks familiar. It's the bus stop you take to go to council meetings. Now that you have your bearings, you can find your way around and not get lost this time. Mark's shop is only three blocks away.


End file.
